Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for remotely controlling a flying object equipped with a camera.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals can be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals.
A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the function of the mobile terminal may include data and audio communication, picture and video capturing via a camera, voice recording, playing a music file via a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some terminals perform a function of an electronic game or a function of a multimedia player. In particular, a latest mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As a function of a terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a multimedia player form equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, receiving a broadcast and the like for example.
The ongoing developments of the IT technology fields have influenced the field of flying objects. For instance, a helicam (helicopter camera) is used instead of a zimizib camera in a movie set. And, a drone is used for a delivery of a small product.
However, so far, only a flying trace of the above-mentioned flying object can be remotely controlled by a signal transmitted from a remote controller, a server or the like. Therefore, the present disclosure intends to propose a method of widely utilizing a flying object as a photographing device through linkage between the flying object and a mobile terminal in controlling the flying object equipped with a camera such as a helicam and the like.
Since a recently spotlighted wearable device of a glasses type is worn on a prescribed part of a user's body, it can be conveniently carried. Moreover, the wearable device of the glasses type may include a camera configured to photograph the same direction of user's eyes. In this case, an image taken through the camera may include an image of an area watched by a user currently wearing the wearable device of the glasses type.
If the image taken through the wearable device of the glasses type is outputted through a different terminal, a user of the different terminal can have the same user experience of the user currently wearing the wearable device of the glasses type.
The present disclosure intends to propose a user interface in case of sharing a photographed image taken through a wearable device with a different terminal.